


Rainy Day Drabble

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In London, coming up the steps from the Picadilly Line, rain hits sideways with a vicious slur of sleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Drabble

In London, coming up the steps from the Picadilly Line, rain hits sideways with a vicious slur of sleet. Commuters wear black. Umbrellas jostle over dirty, oil-rainbowed puddles.

Draco's hair is dark, smooth to the fine bones of his skull, and clasped under the shelter of Harry's overcoat his hand is wet and cold. Rain washes away betrayal without stain, a stinging vow of temporary anonymity. Harry, reckless, says, "Come home with me."

Sideways under the arch curve of his eyelashes, Draco glances back.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he says.

Blue sky above the clouds. Nothing lasts forever.


End file.
